hopes light
by hahahehe
Summary: the original digidestined and davis are once again summoned to the digital world who is the enemy they will need all of there courage,friendship,love,reliability,sincerity,knowledge,light,willpower and hope if they are to with stand it.chap 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

This is my first digimon story. It's a takari and I'm writing it because although don't like dakari I am sick of the Davis bashing and I wanted to write a takari after all Kari is hopes light.

_I love you T.k _

The words of his dream echoed through his mind T.k I had known Kari since he was 8 they had saved the digital world together back then and both worlds 4 years later. Know 16 he knew he loved her but he couldn't tell her they'd been friends so long and he'd rather be her friend than nothing at all.

T.k was walking to school when his friend Davis caught up Davis still looked the same only he had ditched the goggles and just wore sun glasses instead and had grown to about 5 foot 8 only 4 inches shorter than T.k's 6 foot.

"Hi T.k"

"Hi Davis"

Over the last two years both Davis and T.k had really matured. Davis actually bothered to learn T.k's name when he finally realised that Kari didn't like him and T.k and Davis were almost best friends.

Davis looked at T.k and smirked as he followed T.k's eyes to Kari's ass.

"Tut tut I thought better of you T.k"

T.k looked at him and soon realised what he was talking about

"I… I well I" T.k stuttered

"Forget about it I was joking but you should tell her I did"

"Yer and look where that got you" they laughed

While they where laughing neither of them noticed that Kari had walked over and had stood by them with an amused look watching them laughing. T.k looked up to see Kari first, over the two years Kari had matured to but in a different way she had grown her hair out so it was know just below her shoulders, she had long slender legs and was about 5 foot 5 with curves to make any lad drool.

"Hi Kari" T.k said after he had stopped laughing

Davis stopped laughing apart from a smile which seemed permanently plastered on his face.

"Hi Kari"

"So what's so funny" she asked with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Nothing just old times" said T.k hoping she leave it

"Ok" she said smiling

Just then the bell went and they spilt up for class Davis and Kari had one form room while T.k had a different one.

"So Kari I saw that"

"Saw what"

"You couldn't keep your eyes off me" Davis joked he knew who she was looking at but he wanted her to admit it.

Kari started laughing

"You wish Davis I was looking at T.k after realising what she said she blushed instantly

"Well I mean I was talking to him"

"No need to lie to me Kari"

With that he walked off

"Davis you can't tell him"

"Why not"

"Please I'll do what ever you ask"

"Oh good" with that Davis turned around with a smirk on his face

"What do you want me to do" Kari said while looking at the ground

"Tell him yourself" Kari looked up totally shocked not expecting it

"Here's a good time he's behind us"

"Kari looked round to see T.k walking over and looked back but Davis was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

well i hope you liked the last chapter i only got one review out of 66 hits so please reply i have anonymous reviews on as well so you don't have to be registered.

Chapter 2

"T.k shouldn't you be in form room"

"i was told to give this to your form tutor"

"well before you do i have something to tell you"

"sure what is it"

suddenly there was a flash of bright light and Kari and T.k felt a tug on there stomach then it felt like they where being dragged suddenly the light faded and they looked around to see they were still in there school.

"Kari i think it will have to wait"

"which"

"what you where going to tell me"

"oh right yeah"

"T.k i think some thing's up i was so sure we getting taken to the digital world"

"yeah me to Kari"

"we'll do form then well meet up at my apartment"

Kari went into form and heard that Davis had felt the exact same thing.

They eventually got to T.k's apartment to find the original digidestined and T.k waiting.

" T.k what's going on they all felt it to izzy's trying to hack the digital world but so far things aren't going well"

once again the digidestined where surrounded by a bright light and felt the tugging and dragging before it faded.

" izzy its happened again"

" i can see that tai the digital world must be in serious trouble if it cant get us to them"

"maybe we should just open the digiportal"

everyone looked at Davis

"you know i think that's the smartest thing you've ever said" said a bewildered matt

Davis held his D terminal up and shouted "Open"

the portal was in front of him Davis jumped to wards and hit hit it causing him to fly backwards

" i take that back" said matt as he sat down previously standing up from shock of davis's comment

the bright light returned and tugged until it faded and they appeared in the digital world.

Gennai ran up to them

"quickly children where in grave danger"

"what is it gennai" asked sora

"there's a Digimon which is so powerful he has brought the dark masters and myotismon from the grave and there under his control his name is reapermon and he makes even piedmon skin crawl in fear"

"i understand that but why us why not the new digidestined"

"because you are the sacred children you define everything which makes humans so great courage,friendship,love,reliability,sincerity,knowledge,willpower,light, and hope.

"i get 7 of them but where's the child of will power"

sora walked over and grabbed tai by the back of the neck dragging him away while everyone else was looking at him laughing.

" i don't find it funny you can not send are kids to fight your war"

suddenly they looked up and Kari was the first to speak"

"mum"

"I'm sorry children we had to lock on to dna like yours so your parents are here as well"

"you are not sending are kids into the middle of a war"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please reply even flames and anonymous reviews are welcome just so I know what you think.

Sorry it took so long for the update I'm writing my own book at the moment.

"Mum this is just as much are war as theirs, there are friends" Kari screeched.

All the digidestined stared at there parents firmly when finally Tai and Kari dad stepped forward.

"Let me talk to the others he smiled at Kari"

The adults went away to talk to each other and just as they left suddenly everyone saw there digimon all 8 of them standing there Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon and Veemon. Everyone ran up to there digimon just as the adults turned round.

"Huh hhhhmmmmm" everyone including the digimon turned round to see matt's dad standing there

"We've came to a decision the only way you fight in this war is if we go with you"

Tai decided to take the lead on this one as he look ed at everyone "it seems we have no choice.

The next day all the digidestined and there parents left to what gennai I called the shadow cast city. The home of mystimon.

"Right does someone want to explain to me why where heading straight at someone who's almost killed us **twice"**

Everyone laughed after hearing Joe when T.k spoke

"Because believe it or not mystimon is the weakest of all the digimon we have to defeat again"

"Yeah and this time were making sure when we kill the bastard he stays dead"

"Tai that's disgraceful language I don't care if you are 20"

"Sorry mum" Tai stuttered

After walking for miles everyone decided to stop and rest apart from T.k and Kari who placed themselves on first guard duty.

T.k and Kari were staring up at the stars when Kari started laughing

"Nothing I was just thinking of how cute you looked when you where angry at piedmont"

"hey that's not funny" T.k laughed

"T.k remember I was going to tell you something and you decided it should wait" Kari turned to look at him

"Yeah Kari" he looked at her to

"Well can I tell you know?"

"Of course Kari"

"Well I think I love you"

T.k just sat there stunned looking at her when a single tear fell from her eye.

T.k saw this and wiped it away quickly before kissing her

"I love you to Kari"

Suddenly she smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately.

In the background watching with a smile on his face stood Kari's dad, Yuuko Kamiya


	4. Chapter 4

**Please even to just say you are reading lol sorry about not updating sooner and to the two people I replied to saying it would be up by 12 I'm sorry fell asleep on my keyboard again (happens a lot more often than you'd think)**

**I'd like to update this every week know so could someone do me a favour and kind of remind to do so lol ill try and remember but if i don't it would help lol so away we go**

After the kiss T.K and Kari just sat there talking when Tai walked up to them T.K jumped at this.

"Come on off to bed my watch" he smiled down at them

Kari stood up and looked back when she noticed T.K hadn't moved, T.K noticed this and spoke

"There's only him Kari so he I'll take it you want me to stay" turning to look at tai as he spoke the last

"Of course i mean it is the big brother code after all"

With this Kari just stood open mouthed

"How is that even possible we kissed about half an hour ago there is no way you could know unless" Kari's eyes widened before narrowing to look at her brother

"Where you spying on us"

"Nope dad was"

With this whatever colour was left in T.K's face drained

"Now off to bed sis"

After a bit of arguing Kari went to bed

And Tai started with a slight smirk "so what are your intentions with my sister"

A voice just behind tai made him jump

"Probably the same intentions you've had with every girl you date now leave him alone Tai"

Tai turned round to see Sora standing there hands on hips looking quite amused

After staring at Sora for a bit Tai regained his composure

"in that case I'm gona make sure that can't happen its castration time"

"ahhh that's not true my intentions are the way you feel about Sora" at which he started running

Tai just stood the looking at a confused Sora

When T.K realised what he'd done and thought he'd get some revenge on Tai for scaring him

"Of course Sora's never seen that 'journal' have you Sora"

"You know the one where he says how much he wants to be with you"

Tai just stared at T.K he could believe what just happened

But before he could do anything Sora grabbed him "T.K go to bed please"

T.K ran straight to his bed which was conveniently right next to Kari who had of been listening and looked at him

"You really love me that much" and without giving him time to reply kissed him again although not as passionately as the last one

Sora still had hold of Tai and completely dumbfounded she let a sole tear drop from her eyes before pulling him into a kiss " i love you to she whispered her lips never leaving his"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll be honest I put the last chapter out pretty quickly cause it had been a while since i reviewed hopefully this one will be better. **

The next day the digidestined woke up and with their parents and digimon continued towards the castle myomystimons castle.

Everyone was strangely quiet as the apart from veemon and Davis who were chatting away to each other. Davis obviously ignoring the chill all around them Kari looked at her dad who looked particularly on edge while seemingly talking to himself.

T.K stopped as patamon came to a desperate halt in front of him. Before turning and gliding straight into his arms. When T.K looked up and saw what had scared patamon he had a look of panic

"you can't be you just can't"

"oh but i can T.K" the voice returned and all sudden realisation hit the digidestined while their parents along with Davis and Kari looked confused

"who is it" asked Kari

"it doesn't matter who it is I'm gona kick his ass" shouted Davis pulling down his sunglasses

veemon armour digivolved into magnamon

straight away magnamon charged and everyone else was too stunned to do anything

but as he did a black claw grabbed him as another swooped round and a dark energy blast was shot from the other claw

Sending magnamon flying back and reverting into demiveemon

The digimon who attacked was suddenly in plain view and no-one could believe it

"i believe it almost cost little patamon his life to destroy me last time"

There stood devimon surrounded by smoke

"this time when we kill you we'll make sure you stay dead devimon" shouted T.k

But devimons focus had changed it was no longer focused on the digidestined who stood before him or even on their digimon but on their parents

Looking back at T.k and with a shrill laugh he spoke in his corrupted vile voice "i very much doubt that"

Suddenly striking forward at T.K

Patamon digivolved to Angemon

"Angels requiem"

Angemon sent a whirlwind straight for devimon who jumped back just managing to avoid it

"Dark designator" firing a fleet of dark energy at Angemon, devimons jumped into the air and lunged forward at Angemon through his own attack.

The digidestined and their parents watched in awe as despite his best efforts Angemon could just not handle devimon

Devimon suddenly formed a dome made from, pure evil energy around everyone just as Angemon once again collapsed to the ground

"you see that it prevents digimon from digivolving in a form similar to that used by the digimon emperor but one major improvement no armour digivolving either" once again he let out a shrieking laugh

"And know Angemon" devimon smirked as T.k ran to protect his friend

"Its all over for you"

"actually devimon i have a different opinion on the matter" everyone looked to see Kari's dad holding his laptop

devimon stopped and turned to look at him

"ahhh i thought it was you hakaso"

**Firstly all Angemon's moves where researched but devimons was not **

**Neither was Kari's dads name if anyone knows where i could find that information ill change it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks aero for that site. If anyone saw this coming or someone's wrote something like this before let me know please as I thought this was kinda new and unexpected lol. Well on with the story**

"Dad how does he know who you are" Kari asked as everyone stood there in complete shock at the turn of events

"I'll explain later honey" he said as he pulled out his laptop and started running it

"Foolish if you think you can do anything while you're here extremely foolish" and with that devimon attacked hakaso.

"Death claw"

"Fist of the beast king"

"Leormon is that you"

"Of course it hakaso know finish whatever you were doing ill hold him off"

"I'll just kill you as well" said devimon who was now hovering 15 foot above the ground

"We'll see" leomon jumped in the air and quickly lunged a punch at devimon

Everyone apart from leomon and hakaso ran to Angemon to check on him

"Angemon I'm so sorry I wish I could be more helpful"

"That alright T.k" he said as he tried to stand up before slipping again "we have done everything we can but he's so much stronger this time"

"What do you mean this time" Kari said

"But you can't be thinking what I think your thinking not again you might not survive this time" t.k said apparently so distraught he could hear her.

"T.k WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Davis screamed at him

This time he noticed "last time we thought was not long after the first 7 of us turned up in the digiworld he had created the black gears and hid are crests"

As T.k had paused Kari spoke "so why did you never mention this before"

"Because last time Angemon almost died"

With this everyone became silent

"Well that won't happen this time"

Everyone turned to see hakaso typing as fast as he can on his laptop

"I tried to remove this dome so everyone else could digivolved and help unfortunately that didn't work but I have an idea "

"DAD HOW CAN YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DIGITAL WORLD" Kari SCRAEMED

"Because honey I was on the team that invented the digital world we planned on making a fun virtual reality world for people whose parents would not allow them to have pets needless to say it went wrong. Leomon was my digimon at the time only e was only a leormon back then"

"So what's your plan" asked izzy

"I'd rather not say"

"But why" asked Mimi and matt at the same time

"I'm quite worried that it won't work or certain parents will disagree with my methods"

"If you don't think we'll like it then I say you can't do it" said T.k's dad with most parents nodding in agreement.

"Evil wing"

"I'm sorry that I failed" said leomon as he hit the floor unconscious from the previous attack

"You didn't fail you stopped him for as long as I needed you too I'm so proud of you"

"It's over devimon" shouted hakaso as he pressed enter on his laptop but as he did it overloaded and exploded

"Damn it didn't work"

Suddenly the ground shook and T.k evaporated into a sworm of data soon followed by Angemon

"Dad what happened?"

"It worked" was his only reply

_Digifusion hopemon_

In stood of them looked like T.k in a bright white armour with Angemon's wings and Angemon's rod

"That's impossible you can't digivolved" shouted devimon the fear in his voice dominating any other emotion that could show.

"But they didn't they fused and unlike bio merging their data cells became one instead of overlapped meaning they didn't digivolved at all they completely recreated "

"I guess you where right devimon" said T.k looking right at devimon "this is over"

**Well I'll be honest I had that plan for a while then found out about bio merging so pretty much had to throw in why they were different hope it made as much sense to you as it did in my head if not ask and ill explain it a lot better after they fight. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be my last chapter for a bit my internets about to go off, I know as soon as I start writing it again I stop but this time it won't be for as long and when I'm back I should have a chapter of about 200-3000 words so about 4 chaps in one yey.**

"You think you can beat me" screeched devimon his original fear know disappearing and replaced by his normal cocky attitude "ill destroy you"

Before anyone had blinked hopemon was next to devimon and a second later he had struck devimon full force in the stomach launching him to the floor.

"I won't allow this" bellowed devimon once again charging at hopemon "death claw" devimons claw stretched towards hopemon who instantly just grabbed it pulling devimon straight towards him "96 rings of justice"

96 gold rings shredded through devimon leaving him withering on the in agony.

Hopemon slowly started walking forward before picking devimon up by the throat

"I grow tired of monsters like you threatening my friends and this once peaceful world, I am sick of your taunts and your arrogance no more will you or anyone else threaten this world I, we will with every breath we have to destroy you all of you"

after his speech had ended hopemon threw devimon straight into the air "5 stars of eternal hope"

as quick as a flash 5 glowing balls of energy through from hopemons hand and destroyed devimon the first and second deleting his legs, the third and fourth his arms and then finally while he screamed in pain the fifth finished what was left.

They all just stood there for a minute shocked at how quickly devimon had been defeated. The dome suddenly just collapsed and under the immense pressure hopemon once again returned to data before forming into the two separate beings of patamon and T.k.

After the initial hussle and bustle of t.k and patamon returning and few arguments from the parents

Hakaso sat down ready to explain what had just happened

"You see biomerging is very similar but in that it is more as if the data is overlapping like when you place two separate pieces of paper together with cello tape. But digifusion the data is completely rewritten taken elements from both the digimon and its digidestined to form a new digimon as powerful the more powerful mega level digimon."

"So what you're saying is it's like when you actually become one soul not two in one body" asked matt

"Ahh I see you've biomerged, but yes that precisely it"

"so can I do that at will at can everyone else do it too"

"to answer your first question I'm not entirely sure we could try it but it would be best waiting until you are both at full strength again as I'm sure that took a lot out of you" hakaso then paused and look around

"As for the rest of you I made it possible for all of you to do the same but as I said I'm not sure how it works"

"With no hesitation Davis jumped up well then let's try it lets go veemon"

**Shorter chapter yes I'm afraid but please review anyway I want to know what you thought about the battle and the explanation.**


	8. Chapter 8

Davis pointed his digivice at veemon and shouted "digi...."

"Davis no"

Everyone looked to see Tai and agumon wrestling his digi-vice out of his hand

"Dude why you did that" Davis asked obviously unhappy that his plan to equal T.k had been squashed after all just because they were friends didn't mean they can't be rivals anymore.

"Well I tried that once with agumon you know force him to digivolved it didn't end well...."

"....So leave it until we know more about it" agumon continued for him

"Or" was Davis's reply

"Or ill deal Digifusion your ass"

Sora shook her head while everyone else just started to laugh

"What's so funny" asked Tai

"That didn't even make sense"

"Sorry tai it just sounded I dunno so gay" laughed matt.

After the laugh and the joke the gang, their parents and leormon continued to the castle.

When they reached the entrance they saw 5 digimon in front of them all of them ultimates

"we are the skull guards you're not getting through here alive" said skullsatamon

Earning a quick laugh from the other four;

Skull greymon

Skullscorpiomon

Skullmeramon

And skullbaluchimon

What can we do

"Davis quickly took advantage of the situation and while everyone digivolved into their champions (except gatomon who went ultimate of course)

Who where all quickly disposed of disposed of

Davis once again pointed his digivice at veemon before shouting "Digifusion"

Veemon and Davis Digifusion to

_Determinationmon_

Where they had once stood was a red humanoid about 8 foot tall with metal spikes covering his completely red body with huge wings which stood at 15 foot each.

"Eager destruction"determinationmon shout an incredible blast destroying all but skull greymon

"Double dark shot"

The two blasts hit determinationmon head onwith incredible force that the excess power flung everyone flying 10 metres back.

After quickly recovering

They looked up to see the smoke clear and a completely unscathed determinationmon

Who with a smirk on his face once again held up his hand "desire eternal" with that a thin but sharp bolt of air removed greymon's head.

"Yes he did" Kari screamed

"Well I'll be damn" said tai

With that determinationmon turned round and looked at the group behind him before smirking

T.k ran towards him "dude that was fantastic was I like that"

"no"

Everyone looked at him

"I'm far more powerful"

And with that he lifted his hand and cleanly swiped T.k away

And "now I think I'll have some fun, first ill get rid of you then ill show these wimps who are in control here that this is my world now"

I know I said it would be longer but I thought this was a good place to end sorry ill try make the next battle really good. Once again a real move there by skull greymon.


	9. Chapter 9

Kari saw T.k get knocked away by determinationmon and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Davis, veemon what are you doing" she screamed

"Those weak-minded fools are gone there's only me now"

Quickly all the digimon apart from patamon who was helping T.k digivolved to champion

"This thing took out 5 ultimate's how can we win"

"We can't we just have to hope that he'll return to normal while we're fighting him" hakaso told them told them

"Everyone run" said T.k looking at all their parents

"I will not let you attack my son you will not" screamed Davis's defiant dad

Suddenly leomon knocked him out from behind and handed him to the other parents who quickly started to get a safe distance away.

"Ill even let all you each have an attack at me first" determinationmon said as he stood there waiting for some sort of an attack

"Howling blaster" suddenly Garurumon's icy attack flew at determinationmon who allowed it to hit him and laughed as he stood without even a scratch.

"Electro shocker" screeched Kabuterimon sending a ball of electricity flying towards him which he just hit away with no effort.

"That's it" tai shouted "go show him who's boss greymon"

Greymon quickly charged forward and swiped his tail at him hitting determinationmon square in the face sending him flying.

The digimon all took this as there queue and started running straight for him with attack after attack

"Meteor wing"

"Nova blast"

"Lightning paw"

"Needle spray"

"Harpoon torpedo"

"Fist of the beast king"

As all the digimon stopped determinationmon walked from the smoke completely unharmed. He quickly

Jumped forward landing directly by greymon who stood looking down at the 8 foot being

"Big mistake" he quickly impaled greymon on one of the spikes covering his body.

He then jumped 20 foot into the air before holding his hand out "my turn" the digidestined looked in horror as a huge ball of energy grew from his hand

"Persistent annihilation"

The ball of energy quickly engulfed the digidestined and soon they where just lying there in complete pain some unconscious some numb with pain and other in so much pain that it was all there body would respond to"

Kari turned to look to see her brother and a now agumon struggling to stand still wanting to fight

Matt quickly glancing making sure everyone was still alive while gabumon tried to keep him still as so he wouldn't injure himself more

Then she saw leomon just standing there completely still

"you bastard"

Everyone mustered all the strength they had to turn towards leomon

"how could you kari suddenly saw what he was talking about her dad was completely limp in his arms slowly being deleted by the world he helped create

"hehe funny isn't it"

"what are you talking about dad" tai had manged to gather strength enough to walk towards him

"well I always joked this place would end my life if only I'd known huh"

Tai let the tears fall from his eyes

"I'm proud of you tai and you too kari"

As he lay there halfway deleted no-one had any idea of what to say or what to do

"this is not davis I want you to remember that, he is not your friend, and you" hakaso turned to t.k Who was also limp with pain and being carried by a extremely weak angemon

"If you hurt her" he shook his head towards Kari "I'll be your own personal poltergeist

And with that they watch the last of him fade from existence

"hahaha that was so corny oh im so proud of you" mocked determinationmon please proud of you worthless weaklings

Suddenly the taers turned to scowles as all anyone heard was

'_agumon digivolved into greymon'_

'_tai and greymon digifused to bravemon'_

_Kari and gatomon digifused to glow mon_

_t.k and angemon digifused to hopemon_

Once again hopemon stood there ready to fight

But this time bravemon who looked was 9 foot tall and looked like a knight stood there shield in one arm and sword in the other

And glowmon it was mostly kari with angel wings and an alluring white glow the main difference was angewomans helmet sash and staff which were now in her arms

"you intend to fight me" shouted determinationmon

"No we intend to kill you" said bravemon

**Well please review I hope you enjoyed it and a cookie to anyone who can tell me where the last to lines came from**


End file.
